A life to save a life
by nimi1611
Summary: Merlin is just a young warlock passing through the city who ends up in jail. Arthur the lonley prince who finds him in the clls. while Merlin waits for death wil arthur be able to save the person he loves most. slash, mpreg dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here it is my new story. If you haven't already check out my other major Merlin/Arthur story-anything everything- .

A life to save a life

Chapter one 

The first time you met someone can often decided how you feel about that person, but sometimes you're wrong and they turn into something you never expected. The first time Arthur saw Merlin he was being dragged away by his father's guards for using magic. The first time he actually met Merlin, he saw nothing but the goodness off the world in his heart. The first time Merlin met Arthur he felt safe.

()())()()()

Arthur had stood in the centre of the court and listened to his father yell of the evils that magic held. People had begged and pleaded for Merlins life, that he couldn't possibly be evil he had just saved a child, but Uther had just laughed. When a knight came forward and claimed to have seen someone with Merlin Uthers face had turned red and he demanded this new person be found, he had turned to Arthur and ordered him to interrogate the sorcerer, find out all his secrets and report back to him.

So here he stood, standing outside the cell bars staring at the broken boy huddled up in the far corner of the cell. Taking a deep breath Arthur nodded at the two guards who quickly left the room, leaving him alone with the warlock. Unlocking the door Arthur took a couple of steps forward, when the boy didn't look up he sat down next to him. Sweeping his eyes over the boy, he looked at the chains that had already left their mark on his wrists "are you alright?" he asked touching the boys shoulder. The boy flinched away from the touch and looked up with wide eyes at him. Arthurs breathing stoped, he'd never found another man attractive before but this boy was beautiful, with his dark hair, shinning blue eyes and pale skin Arthur had never seen anyone like him before. "Hi, I'm Arthur."

Merlin looked up at the man in front of him, with golden blonde hair and a muscular body he was easily the best looking person he'd ever seen, way better than any of the other guys that had tried to hit on him. He heard the blonde say his name, Arthur, Merlin blushed when he realised the man, no Arthur, was waiting for him to respond. "I...I'm Merlin" Arthur smiled "we'll Merlin are you injured?" he asked, this shocked Merlin, so far all the guards had only wanted to taunt and hurt him "No" he mumbled hugging his knees closer to his chest "what are you doing here?" he asked, Arthurs face feel "My father sent me to interrogate you" "your father... that means" Merlins eyes widen in horror "Yes I'm the prince but you have nothing to fear, I don't hate you and I will never hurt you I swear" "why not?" "Because I know you can't be as evil as my father makes you out to be" Arthur pushed some hair out of Merlins eyes "how do you know? I could be the worst person you've ever met" Merlin lent into the touch without realising "You saved an innocent child that's hardly evil" Arthur snorted leaning against the wall next to Merlin "You need to tell me what happened" Merlin shook his head, Arthur lent forward and took his hands "Look Merlin I could get you out of here, you just need to tell me what happened" "No" Merlin whispered fighting against the tears that threatened to escape " I don't want to think about it" Merlin whispered as he lost the fight against the tears, Arthur wrapped Merlin in his arms, wiping away the tears he let the younger man cry. In his head he had no idea why he was protective all of a sudden or why he was holding him close against his chest but all he could think about how right it felt.

()()()()()

An hour later the tears had stopped but Arthur still held Merlin against his him and Merlin rested his head on Arthur chest. "Merlin" Arthur looked down at him, Merlin knew in a heartbeat what he wanted "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to interrupt" Arthur nodded and squeezed his hand. "My mother sent me to Camelot to live with one of her old friends, I didn't want to leave but I had no choice, on my way I met another warlock and he was coming here two, I didn't really know where I was going so I tagged along, he was nice enough so we became friends and planned to stay in contact when we arrived. When we eventually got here the city was crowed so no one noticed us. We were in the market" Tears began the build up in the corners of Merlins eyes, Arthur quickly pulled him into his chest again "he told me to point out the person who looked like they were having the most fun so I pointed to a little girl, then before I knew what was going on he sent a cart flying at her, I stopped it but the guards got me. As I was being dragged away I could hear him laughing" Merlin's story shocked Arthur, he couldn't imagine anyone willingly hurting a little girl for fun. A while later Merlin looked up at Arthur "do you believe me?" his voice couldn't have been more than a whisper but Arthur could hear the fear in it "Yes" he kissed the top of Merlins head "you know Merlin there's something about you I can't quite put my finger on" he laughed "what do you mean?" instead of answering Arthur crushed his lips against Merlins, Merlin felt a jolt of energy run through him as he hungrily kissed back, Merlin moaned opening his mouth enough for Arthur to slip his tongue threw causing Merlin to gasp and clutch at Arthurs hair, pulling him closer. Arthur was the 1st to pull back, resting their foreheads against the together, trying to catch their breath he slowly and lovingly lent closer to Merlins ear and whispered "I'll protect you; I promise nothing will ever harm you, not while I'm alive".

**So there's chapter one hope you like it, thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy. Ily xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Merlin wanted to believe Arthurs promise, he really did but there was a part of him that couldn't help thinking about what Arthur would do once he was dead. Arthur stroked Merlins face "What's wrong?" Merlin shook his head "what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" Arthur was confused now "when I'm dead, what are you going to do?" Arthur shoot up from where he sat, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulders he looked him in the eyes "You're not going to die, I won't let them, I don't care what my father says. I can't loss you" Merlins heart sank as the prince's words hit him "What if you can't stop them?" he whispered "No one is going to touch you, they'll never get the chance" Arthur promised tears in the corners of his eyes that he refused to let fall "it's ok I believe you" Merlin hugged Arthur who gripped him tightly not willing to let go. He did eventually have to let go "I'll be back before the sun rises I have to speak to my father" Merlin nodded as Arthur pulled him in for on more sweet kiss, leaving Merlin breathless as he left the cell.

()()()()()()

"What new do you bring?" Uther called to his son as he entered to room. Arthur walked past the crowds to his father's throne "none that would please you" he answered "so you have found out nothing" Uther spat "No, he has told me a lot but none of this information would satisfy you" "what is it" Uther ordered "He is not evil" the crowd gasped at the princes words "he is a good man and doesn't deserve to die. He was tricked into using his magic by a man he had once called friend" Arthur explained ignoring the look of outrage his father was giving him "you expect me to believe this" Uther yelled so loudly that Arthur was sure Merlin could hear of the way in the calls "I believe him" Arthur stated "he's enchanted you" Uther gasped "what father no" "he's too dangerous to be kept alive he will die tomorrow morning" Uther ordered "NO" Arthur yelled, everyone in the room turned to look at him "I won't let you kill him" he hissed "you don't have a choice" Uther smirked as he walked from the room.

()()()()()()()()()

Arthur didn't know what to do. So he ran. He ran through the castle looking for the two people who might help him. Turning a corner Arthur saw Morgona walk into Gaius's chamber closing the door behind her. Pushing himself forward he barged through the door, "their gonna kill him, you have to help me .Please"

Morgona had not been expecting that. "Who?" she asked "Please I can't loss him, it's not his fault, he was born like it. He didn't" Arthur's voice broke as he started to shake "who are they going to kill Arthur?" Morgona sat Arthur in the closest chair. "Merlin" he whispered before breaking down out of fear for what Uther was planning to do to his Merlin.

"Now Arthur your sure Merlin wasn't lying?" Guias warned "yes" Arthur groaned "How do you know?" Morgona rested a hand on his shoulder "I just do Morgona, you have to trust mo on this, you didn't see him" Morgona nodded "so what do we do?" she turned to Gaius, who walked back over to them with a book "well I'm afraid there isn't much we can do" "what" "but" Gaius held up his hand to silence them "I said not much" he handed the book to Arthur who took it "give that to him" "will it save him?" Arthur's voice gave away none of the panic that was hidden away in his eyes "No, but there is bound to be something in there that could" Guias explained "thank you" Arthur called as he ran from the room and back to Merlin.

()()()()

Merlin was surprised to see Arthur back so soon. Just like Arthur though he had heard ever word that Uther had yelled. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Arthur sat down next to him and franticly unlocked his handcuffs "Arthur" Arthur looked up at him with terrified eyes "here use this" he shoved the magic book into Merlins hands "what do you want me to do with it" Merlin already knew the answer "use it, escape, run Please" Merlin looked away "no" he whispered "what? Merlin he's gonna kill you" Arthur sat back shocked "I said no" Merlin repeated " Merlin please " Arthur begged "NO" Merlin shouted "ask me for anything and I'll do it, anything but this I won't leave you" Merlins voice softened as tears ran down his face "Merlin please you have to" Arthur whispered pulling Merlin into his arms " I can't. If I left you now I'd may as well be dead" Merlin looked up with pleading eyes "ok" Arthur wiped the tears away "but we'll find another way to save you".

()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlins head rested on Arthurs shoulder as he read through the magic book. "Found anything" Merlin shook his head as he turned another page, what he saw shocked him "what the hell is that?" Arthur asked stealing the spell book "It's a spell" Merlin teased "yes I know that, but what does it do" "you really want to know" Arthur nodded "It's a spell that allows male wizard that carry children" Arthur burst out laughing "you're not serious, there can't be a spell for that" "I am and there is" Merlin sighed turning serious "would it work?" Arthur turned oddly serious "you mean... could I do that?" Arthur nodded "It would save you" Merlin smiled a little at the idea but quickly shook it away "how would it save me Uther would just see it as another reason to kill me" Arthur tilted Merlins head up to look at him "he can't kill him own grandchild" Merlins mind went blank, it was Uthers grandchild then it would be "you mean" Merlin nodded his head to trying to get the message across "yes Merlin it would be my child as well as yours, our baby" Merlin was almost swayed over hearing Arthur say that sentence "it wouldn't matter is your the father, it would be a barstard child and Uther would kill it along with me without a second though" "But what if the baby wasn't a barstard? What is we were married, he couldn't kill either of you then" Arthurs eyes light up as his plan formed in his head "But were not" Arthur stood up "don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here" Arthur promised running out of the cells.

()()()()

Plan formed, he just had to find someone, anyone who could marry him and Merlin without asking and questions or object to his plan. Then he remembered the person he needed. Knocking on the door Arthur walked into the room "Arthur what are you doing here" Morgona asked sticking her head around the corner of his room "how much do you know about me and Merlin, what have you seen" he demanded "enough to know what you're about to ask" she laughed "well' "the priest will be here after sundown, I'll bring him down after Uther is asleep, don't worry I'll be there to see it all so people will have to believe you" they smiled at each other.

()()()()()

Arthur re-entered the cell to find Merlin asleep laying by the magic book still open to the same page. "Merlin wake up I have a surprise for you" he shook Merlin slightly to wake him "Ar...Arthur" Merlin whispered sleepily "yes Merlin now wake up" "Arthur I cast the spell, I don't care if you think it'll save me and if it's what you want then I'll do it" Merlin spoke in a rush, Arthur hugged Merlin and kissed him hard "Hey that parts no until later" Morgona called from behind them, Merlin sank closer to Arthur "Merlin this is Morgona, she is going to help us" Arthur ran his hands across Merlins cheek "did you bring them?" Arthur addressed Morgona who stood to the side to show the person behind her. "Arthur what's going on" Merlin asked, Arthur looked back at him "Marry me?" Merlin laughed-why has he not seen that coming- "yeah ok" he whispered back to Arthur taking his hand.

**Ok so there is. Hope you like the newest chapter, yeah in this Arthur already knows about Morgona's dreams**. **Next chapter will be up after i update anything everything. Bye ily xoxox **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kneeling in the cold dark cell Arthur couldn't help think that this was never the type of wedding he thought he would have, with a single glance at Merlin his previous thoughts flew from him mind. For all he cared they could be standing in the pouring rain or be surrounded by fire and he still wouldn't care, as long as he had Merlin, now and forever. With all the things he'd seen and done Merlin could never have seen this coming. For some reason he would never know Arthur Pendragon had felt something for him, vowed to protect him against whatever was coming. Merlin had never felt this happy in his life, nothing this good had ever happened to him and he'd never felt so safe and loved. Merlin didn't know much about Arthur, but he did know he loved him and that was enough. He opened his mouth to finally say "I do" when "wait" the one world spoken from Arthurs's lips almost broke his heart. Arthur felt guilty when he saw Merlin flinch but he couldn't do this without telling him something first. Reaching out he took hold of Merlin's hand, while the other stroked the side of Merlin face "I love you" he whispered, Merlins eyes shone upon hearing Arthur's worlds "you mean it?" he asked "Yeah" "I love you too" Merlin promised "would you like to continue now?" Merlin blushed at the priests comment while Arthur laughed to himself "I'd like that" Merlin nodded.

()()()()

Morgona stood in the back ground and watched as Arthur pledged himself to the travelling warlock. She admitted to herself that she had doubts but when she heard their whispers of love she knew she had done the right thing helping her almost brother. She smiled at the looks on their faces as the priests proclaimed them married. Before the priest could even say "you may now kiss" Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and crushed their lips together, Merlin kissed back with equal force until he heard Morgona call from behind them "we're going to leave now" Merlin pulled back away from Arthur, who groaned and wrapped him arms around Merlin's waist before attaching his lips to Merlin's neck. "Thank you" Merlin managed to say "No problem Merlin, if there's anything you need just ask ok" she smiled "ok" "there is something you could so actually" Arthur hissed as Merlin moved his neck away from him "what's that Arthur?" Morgona teased "for you to leave. NOW." Arthur growled hands moving lower down Merlin's back, causing his to shudder against his new husband. Merlin could hear Morgona laughing as she and the priest disappeared. He turned back to Arthur who pushed him to the ground, leaning over his love Arthur took a minute to say "I love you Merlin" before crashing their lips together.

()()()()()()()()()

Merlin had never felt like this, he felt like he was on fire, burring more with every touch, stroke and kiss Arthur gave him. Cloths long discarded, lay across the floor, Arthur marked Merlins neck as he stroked his hardened prick "Arthur" Merlin moaned at Arthur's every movement "yes" Arthur teased, hand moving slower "please" Merlin groaned loudly trying to thrust into his hand "please what Merlin?" Arthur kissed his lips again, moving his hand faster "oh god... please" Merlins breath hitched "tell me what you want Merlin and I'll do it" Arthur squeezed Merlins leaking organ "Arthur... oh god... please... I need...need to feel you...inside me" Merlin managed through quickened breaths, Arthur stoped every movement "are you sure?" he pushed some hair out of Merlins eye's "please" Merlin whispered, Arthur nodded.

()()()

Taking a small vile of oil he had hidden in his cloths Arthur poured it over his fingers and hard member. Placing his fingers at Merlin's entrance Arthur took once last look at Merlin who nodded at him. As Arthur pushed the first finger into him Merlin arched back and cried out "what is it. I didn't hurt you did I?" Arthur looked panicked, Merlin wrapped his arms around his love's neck, pulling him down, and kissing him hard "no, it just feels so good" he pushed down on Arthur's finger "more, please" he moaned throwing his head back. Arthur added a second and eventually as third finger, scissoring and stretching Merlin until he was begging for more, Arthur pulled his fingers ignoring Merlins protests, placing himself at Merlins entrance Arthur once again looked into Merlins eyes "this might hurt" he warned "don't care... want...need" Merlin squirmed beneath him, in one swift movement Arthur thrust into Merlin who gasped at the feeling. When he was fully inside him, Arthur stoped waiting for Merlin to adjust "you ok?" he asked "yeah" Merlin's eyes beamed up at him "you can move" he whispered wrapping his legs round Arthurs hips. Arthur started out slow and loving but when Merlin begged more of him Arthur thrust hard and faster into his love.

"Oh god... Merlin" Arthur groaned thrusting just that little bit harder, Merlin was practically screaming Arthur's name in pleasure. Arthur reached between their bodies grabbing Merlin prick, pumping in time with his thrusts. Merlin felt a tingle run through his body, as Arthur hit that special place inside him Merlin scream his name and come long and hard into Arthur's hand. Seeing Merlin come undone like that screaming for him drove Arthur over the edge. Thrusting 3 more time, Arthur come deep inside Merlin, groaning his name.

()()()

They lady tangled together trying to catch their breath. Arthur kissed Merlin sweetly as he gently slipped out of him. Wrapped up in each other's arms, Arthur played with Merlin's hair "do you? Did it work?" he asked nervously "yeah it worked" Merlin smiled knowing full well what Arthur was trying to ask "how do you know?" "I can feel it" Merlin smiled as Arthurs hand moved from around his waist to rest on his stomach. Merlin relaxed in Arthur's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep, Arthur watched Merlin until he knew the boy was asleep. As he slipped into sleep Arthur hoped that whatever was coming they were ready for it.

**There you go, I know some of you have been waiting a while, well at least some of my friends and sister have been. Anyway the finale of Merlin was on tv tonight and all my friends wouldn't stop nagging me to tell them what happened, does Arthur die, what does Merlin do. It got really annoying so this is my way of shutting them up. R&R. Ily xoxox nimi1611**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

When Merlin woke up the next morning the first thing he saw were Arthur's eyes staring down at him. "Good morning" Arthur whispered leaning down to kiss Merlin "what are you still doing here?" Merlin asked as the kiss broke "waiting for you to wake up of course" Arthur teased, Merlin shivered against him "I'm cold" he shuddered, Arthur grabbed Merlins forgotten cloths from the ground and quickly dressed him "better?" he asked Merlin nodded "yeah" "good" Arthur kissed his forehead "I don't want you getting sick not now any way" Arthur rested his hand on Merlin stomach again. They sat like this until they could hear the city coming to life, pulling away Arthur turned back to Merlin "I have to go" "oh" was Merlin's only response "I'll be back soon. To free you I promise" Arthur gave Merlin one last kiss before leaving the cells.

()()()

Uther stood by his window looking out at his people. He frowned when he saw his son coming up from the cells laughing and smiling at himself. "Guards "he yelled turning away from the window when he heard the door open "yes sire" the two guards chanted together eager to please their king "I think the sorcerer has lived long enough, haven him brought up to the chopping block I want him dead within the hour" Uther walked out of the room leaving the guards to fulfil their orders.

()()())()()()

On the other side of the castle as Arthur day dreamed about his life with Merlin, as Merlin thought about the child that was growing inside him, as Guias was called to the kings side and as Uther gave the orders for Merlin execution Morgona woke up screaming form a nightmare she prayed would never come true. Climbing out of her bed she ran to tell Arthur.

()()()()

Merlin sat in his cell and thought about his baby. He didn't want to think about the morning sickness or the actual birth so instead he replayed the look on Arthur's face when he told him that it had worked, they were going to have a baby. The cell door was unlocked and Merlin looked smiling expecting Arthur to be back. Instead two guards with murderous smiles and blood first eyes "time to go" one hissed "the prince isn't here to save you now" the other laughed. Merlin was hauled to his feet and dragged out of the cell, to his death with Arthur nowhere in sight. Merlin gave up hope.

()()()()()

Arthur ran up the stairs looking for Morgona. He wanted her to be the first person he told, although her was pretty sure she already knew with her dreams and everything. "Arthur" Morgona screamed running up to him "Morgona, it worked. Me and Merlin, were gong have a baby" he beamed hugging her "I know" she pushed him away "they're going to kill him now, they've already taken him to the chopping block ""what" Arthur yelled hand reaching for his sword, she stopped shocked when he realised he didn't have one, and with no weapon he had no way of protecting his family "here" Morgona shoved another sword in his hand "we have to hurry there bringing him up now" Arthur nodded "your helping us?" he asked "I said I would didn't I" she called as they ran to the courtyard.

()()()()

Merlin was shoved to the ground, head slammed against the chopping block. In the background he could hear Uther addressing the crowd who had come to watch him die. He knew he should be afraid but he was only sad and guilty. This morning had been perfect; Arthur had left him with the promise of returning to free his 'family' now Merlin knew the next time Arthur saw him he would be lying cold and dead on the ground. Then there was the baby, Arthur was not the only losing him but the baby he had celebrated as well. This was where the guilt come in, the very magic that had caused his death had given him his child, that would now never get a chance at life. "I'm sorry" Merlin whispered in tears "you never got a chance" the guard behind him laughed not knowing Merlin was really talking about. Closing his eyes Merlin took a deep breath ready for the finale blow to come.

()()()()()()

Running out into the open Arthur saw his father raise his hand to give the order, pushing himself forward Arthur didn't stop until his father could see him. "STOP" he yelled, every eye turned to. Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing beside him sword drawn ready to fight "you can't kill him" Arthur growled "Arthur don't" Merlin whispered weakly "It's ok Merlin they won't hurt you just like I promised" Arthur didn't take his eyes off his father as he pulled Merlin up, wrapping his free arm around Merlins waist holding him close. Merlin turned his head to the left to see Morgona standing close to him, also holding a sword with a grazed kind of anger in her eyes that Merlin quickly decided was horrible if she wasn't on your side.

Uther took a step forward towards his son, shadowed Gaius who looked at Arthur as if he was mad. "move aside Arthur, this boy will die today if you like it or not" Uther ordered Arthur shook his head griping Merlin tighter as he slumped against him "No, I won't let you" "and why is that Arthur?" Uther demanded, Arthur opened his mouth to speak "sire" a knight come running out "we found this in the sorcerers cell" the guard tried to hand Uther the book but he pushed it aside so Guias took it still open to the same page of the spell Merlin cast. Merlin leaned back against almost falling "Merlin are you ok?" Arthur stroked the side of Merlins face, who managed a weak nod "tired" he whispered. Without even thinking Arthur picked Merlin up bridal style and made to walk away "what the hell do you think you're doing Arthur" Uther screamed "looking after my family" Arthur stated as if it Uther was an idiot "Guias what's going on?" Guias looked at the book in horror, not this could not be happening, he'd seen this done before but it nearly always ended in loss and heart break. "Guias" Uther asked again "It seems as though Arthur and Merlin have cast a spell that allows male wizards to convince and carry children" he told his king. Uther looked at the unusually pale body held safely in his son's arms "it...it cannot be" he stumbled "well it is father you can't separate us now" Arthur smirked Merlin groaned in his arm's "Merlin" Arthur whispered a little worried "Merlin" when no reply come he was starting to panic "Guias" he yelled "that's not good take him to my chambers, Arthur nodded shoving past the guards with Morgona right behind him.

()()()

"Put him over there" Guias pointed to a small bed in his chambers "what's wrong with him?" Morgona questioned "nothing this is normal for a male pregnancy" Guias answered "then why?" Arthur began "I wanted to get him away from Uther" Guias said placing a wet cloth over Merlin head. Half an hour later Morgona was gone to keep for Uther leaving Guias and Arthur alone with Merlin. Arthur sat next to Merlins be holding his hand while Guias stood on the other side of the room reading a book "I hope you both know what you've got yourselves into" Guias called over to him "Me to" Arthur answered squeezing Merlin's hand.

**I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. There 3 ways this story could go, **

**They can have a baby girl and I can continue the story I have planned for that**

**They can have a baby boy and I can continue the story I have planned for that**

**They can have twins, one boy, one girl and I can continue that story I have planned for that.**

**Tell me what you think. Xoxox ily nimi1611. Also I know my sister reads this story, and I just had a massive fight with her so I'd just like to say I'm sorry kim.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur watch the rise and fall of Merlins chest as he slept, an idea played around in his head, raising his eyes to look across the room at Gaius Arthur finally spoke "why did you want to get Merlin away from my father?" Gaius looked around at him confused "oh that's right you don't know, Merlin was sent here by his mother to live with me. I promised her I'd keep him safe but it seems you're doing a better job than I could have ever hoped to do" Arthur was still confused "that doesn't" "don't rush me boy there are things you don't understand" Gaius snapped "like what?" Arthur challenged him "there's a reason the spell Merlin cast will only work on wizards" Arthur lent forward in his chair closer to Merlin "what do you mean?" "It would be too much, too many changes inside their body for mortal men ,it's only because of his magic Merlin will live through this, however it has been known for the carrier of the child to die" "what" Arthur hissed "calm down prince that will not happen to Merlin, those who died from this died ling before the child was born, they were weak and had no one to care for them, Merlin however is not weak, he has you myself and no doubt Morgona here to watch over him" Gaius explained "your sure?" Arthur cast a worried glance over Merlin "I would not tell you these things if I was not sure" Gaius promised as Arthur retuned to watching Merlin sleep.

()()()()

"ARTHUR" Morgona yelled running into the room, "what ?Morgona what is it?" Arthur jumped up from his seat " he's , Uther, he's coming" Morgona chocked out through heavy breaths "stand on the other side of Merlin" Arthur ordered taking in place in front of his love "stay asleep Merlin" he whispered. Like they had expected within seconds Uther barged into the room , two knights standing behind him ready to pounce " I want the truth now" Uther beamed, Merlin groaned in his sleep rolling over Morgona instantly dropped to her knees beside him and started whispering comforting words into his ear. Staring at him father in disbeliefs Arthur almost laughed "you already know the truth" "don't lie to me Arthur there is no way that...that....thing could be caring you child" Uther mad not attempt to hide the disgust in his words "don't you dare talk about Merlin like that, he is a man not a thing and a better one then you ever dreamed of being" Arthur snapped "I am telling the truth and I really couldn't care less if you don't believe me, it'll just give me a good reason to mock you when there's a baby in the castle" "there will be now baby" "YES there will" Arthur glared at his father not caring who heard them now.

Merlin started trembling in his sleep "Arthur" Morgona called gaining Arthur's attention breaking the staring contest between father and son "what's wrong with him" Arthur looked over Merlin but was shoved out of the way by Gaius "Merlin...Merlin wake up" Gaius shook Merlin by the shoulders "Arthur" Merlin stared screaming in his sleep , Arthur shoved past Gaius "Merlin I'm here just wake up. Please" Arthur cradled Merlins body against his "wake up please" Arthur kissed the top of Merlin head, "Arthur?" Merlin asked weakly " fire... everywhere...you and the baby.... stuck... couldn't... save you..Tired" Merlin sobbed "its ok it was just a dream your safe, were safe nothings gonna hurt us I promise" Arthur rocked Merlin against him.

Uther watched as Arthur held the sorcerer against himself. In the back of his head he reminded him of himself when Igraine had been pregnant, that's when it all sank in. "it's true isn't it?" he asked "what part of Merlin is pregnant with my child do you not understand" Arthur snapped at him. Uther took a step backwards towards the door "I need proof, Gaius you will examine him the boy then when I return you will report to me" Gaius nodded "of course my lord" Uther cast a look at Morgona, Arthur and the sorcerer, Merlin, "don't think I care about this. Even if he is pregnant I he still possesses magic and will be killed, the baby along with him, it would be a bastard child anyway and would only cause problems for this kingdom" Gaius dropped the book he'd been holding in shook, Morgona hissed through her teeth at Uther and Merlin clung at Arthur's shirt.

Arthur once again stared at his father but this time he laughed "Arthur what are you laughing at" Gaius hissed "him, he's utterly insane if he thinks I didn't see this coming" "what d are you talking about?" ordered "Merlin and I are married, there's no possible way our baby could be a bastard" he laughed again "you're lying" Uther accused "am I? Morgona you were there are Merlin and I married" Merlin smiled a little at this "well Morgona are they or are they not married" Uther had no intension of waiting around for an answer " yes they are. Oh by the way the priest wishes you both the best of luck" Morgona smiled between Arthur and Merlin. Uther's face turned sour "I will be back to hear your report" he barked at Gaius before fleeing the room. Arthur lent down and kissed a smiling Merlin "told you it would work" "never doubted you" Merlin laughed. Gaius turned around and ordered Morgona and Arthur out of the room while he examined Merlin. Arthur of course complained until Merlin said it was fine and Arthur gave up allowing himself to be dragged away by Morgona.

()()()

Arthur and Morgona sat outside the room talking and half arguing about anything and everything until Gaius called out saying it was alright for them to come back in. Opening the door Arthur was surprised to see Merlin sitting up with his legs crossed instead of laying down in the bed. "Well" Arthur mused dropping himself down on the bed beside Merlin wrapping an arm around his husband's waist "he is defiantly pregnant" Gaius confirmed. Morgona smiled "told you" Merlin teased Arthur "never doubted you" Arthur laughed. A cough from the door caught everyone's attention "I have returned for your report" Uther stated "it's true my king Merlin is pregnant and there is no doubt that Arthur is the father" Gaius couldn't stop himself from smiling "be happy Uther your going to have a grandchild, and I'm going to have a niece or nephew or both" Morgona's face lightened up "oh god I never thought of that" Merlin groaned into the inside of Arthur's neck "don't worry everything will be fine" Arthur laughed messing Merlins hair up, "I will allow you to keep your child but I will have no part in this" Uther stated leaving the room. Everyone fell silent at Uthers words, Arthur's face wore a look of shock and relief "hey, you ok?" Merlin stroked the side of Arthur's face " we get to keep our baby" Arthur beamed "but your father" "screw him, Merlin we get our baby" Arthur kissed Merlin hard. Soon the room was alive again, Morgona made huge plans while Arthur argued with her -"oh I can see the nursery now" "Morgona that is mine and Merlin decision not yours"- and then there was Gaius half yelling half laughing at the two of them- "would you be quite I have work to do and Merlin could use some rest. Morgona don't touch that"-. In the background Merlin placed a hand over his baby "looks like you get a chance after all" he whispered smiling and watching his friends and family.

**So there the end of another chapter. Thank you MerlinArthur your review turned a crappy day into a better one. Hope you like this chapter, ily nimi1611 xoxoxoxo .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur= 20 years old  
Morgona= 20 years old  
Merlin= 18 years old**

Chapter 6

When the day turned into night Arthur lead Merlin back to what was now their chambers. Morgona of course tagged laughing at Merlin's confused face as he was lead through the castle. "This is it" Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlins waist as he opened the door "wait Arthur aren't you meant to carry Merlin inside" Morgona giggled "Oh please no, please" Merlin begged "your right Morgona" Arthur ignored Merlin completely as he swung his over his shoulders walking inside the room "Arthur put me down" Morgona' s laughter drowned out Merlin's complaints "Arthur please you'll make me feel sick" "sorry" Arthur sat Merlin down on the bed "are you alright?" Arthur looked over Merlin's face "yes you idiot I was only joking so you'd put me down" Merlin teased lying down. Arthur rolled his eyes "I'm going to get something to eat want anything?" Merlin mumbled a quite yeah ok "please" Morgona nodded taking a seat beside Merlin.

*()()()()

"What does it feel like?" Morgona's question confused Merlin "It's hasn't even been two days yet I don't feel any different" "no I mean you're a man" Morgona blushed a little "oh right" Merlin laughed "sorry I'm just used to people calling my boy" "how old are you Merlin?" Morgon asked seriously "18 but I'll be 19 about a month after the babies born" Merlin shrugged "and you don't mind any of this, being married and expecting a bay so young" even though she was only 2 years older than Merlin the idea of having any of those things at that age "yeah because it was my lifelong dream to move to Camelot, be thrown in jail for being the way I was born only to meet the prince, for us to fall in love, find some a spell that let us have a child, marry in the cells almost get my head cut off be rescued by Arthur and of course you and through all that end up pregnant with the princes child" they both laughed. "I was being serious" Morgona stated as the laughter died down "I love Arthur" Merlin rested a hand of his flat stomach "this make Arthur happy but yeah it's brilliant" Morgona smiled at Merlin.

Arthur walked back into the room and much to Morgona's impression was carrying the food himself. They ate and laughed until the fire burned out. Morgona excused herself retreating back to her own room for sleep. Arthur much to Merlins annoyance carried Merlin over to their bed. As Arthur placed him under the covers Merlin lacked onto Arthur's neck pulling him down kissing him hard "Merlin" Arthur groaned "yes" Merlin asked playfully "you're half asleep" Arthur pushed Merlins hands that had been trying to remove his shirt away and pulled it off himself "am not" Merlin grumbled as Arthur laid down next to him "yes you are" Arthur laughed as Merlin yawned in spite of himself "fine but you owe me" Merlin mumbled resting his head against Arthur's chest as he fell asleep. Arthur tired not to laugh as he closed his eyes.

()()()

When Merlin woke up the next morning he felt someone playing with his hair, looking up he saw Arthur smiling down at him "wondered how long it'd take for you to wake up" "sorry if some of us have been sleeping on the cold hard ground for the last couple of days and didn't want to get out of such a comfortable bed" Merlin teased leaning up to kiss Arthur. Moving to sit up Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck pulling him closer as he licked at Merlin's lips, opening his mouth Merlin moaned as Arthur ran his tongue along Merlin's. Pulling back Merlin saw Arthur was biting his lip "what's wrong?" "nothing, it's just I'm meant to be training with my knights today" Arthur admitted "so go" Merlin didn't see any problem with Arthur continuing his life as the prince "I don't want to leave you alone" Arthur sighed rubbing his head "I'll be fine" Merlin promised "so you say, but what if something goes wrong or my father has a fit or something and tires to hurt you and I'm not here to protect you" Arthur's arms tightened around Merlin "your still the prince so you need to do what's required of you" Merlin whispered "but who'll look after you?" "I can look after myself" Merlin moaned "I don't want you to be by yourself "Arthur's eyes suddenly light up. Pulling Merlin out of the bed the two dressed quickly, Merlin swore he caught Arthur watching him but decided not to mention it. Dragging Merlin down the hall Arthur stopped at a room which was to Merlin pretty random "Morgona open up I need a favour" Arthur knocked on the door "Arthur wait a minute, do you always have to be so rude" someone mostly likely Morgona hissed for inside "it's part of my charm isn't it Merlin" Arthur shot back at her "yeah you can't help but be won over by it" Merlin couldn't stop himself laughing, Arthur and Morgona reminded him of little children fighting over a toy. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlins waist pulling him in to lean against him chest " I know" Merlin leant his head back on Arthur's shoulder as they wait for Morgona to open the door.

()()

When the opened a shy looking girl stuck her head out "Prince Arthur what can I do for you" she smiled "hello Gwen, I need to speak to Morgona" Arthur spoke in a way that made Merlin think Arthur was more polite then he acted around him "Arthur what can I do for you this time?" Morgona suddenly appeared at the door "I have to go to training but I...I don't" Arthur struggled with his words "don't want to leave Merlin alone in case Uther has a fit, changes his mind and kills Merlin on the spot" Morgona guessed "there is no way you could have seen that in your dreams" Arthur groaned "I guess I just know you to well then" Morgona teased Arthur, turning to face Merlin "I'd love for you to spend the day with us" she opened her door fully and disappeared back inside. Arthur leant down closer to Merlin and kissed him, just as Merlin was beginning to respond Arthur pulled away "I'll be back latter don't worry Morgona won't let anything happen to you" he whispered before turning away, walking down another corridor.

()()()

"Merlin this is Gwen. My maid but truly my best friend" Morgona introduced sitting Merlin down in the chair beside hers "hey" Merlin smiled a little nervously, he was never good at meeting new people he usually said the wrong thing or had no idea who they were and mad himself look like an idiot , "hi" Gwen sat down in the only chair left. Merlin's first impression of Gwen was that she was a shy but sweet girl, however after spending some time with her de discovered he was wrong, she was sweet but once you knew her she was far from shy, she often said more then she meant to and would get all embarrassed and try to apologise until Morgona told her to shut up.

"So your married to the prince, your practically royalty now" Gwen stated as Merlin took a sip from his cup "and your baby will be a prince or princess" Merlin chocked, coughing as he tried to breath normally "how did you find out?" he asked "my' lady told me of course" Gwen shrugged as Merlin glared at Morgona "I don't mind of course I think it's amazing and as long you and the prince are both happy then it shouldn't matter" Morgona looked at Merlins worried face as Gwen continued talking aware of the sudden change in Merlin "don't worry no one else knows" she held his hand "I don't care who knows it just, what it they don't like it, what if they try and hurt the baby" he shuddered "you really think Arthur would let them do that. There are some brave men in Camelot but none would dare cross the prince" Gwen moved kneel beside Merlin "besides I'd see them coming and stop them before Arthur even noticed anything was wrong" Morgona promised. After Merlin calmed down the three sat in the room and laughed about nothing until Arthur returned for Merlin.

()())()

"So what do you think about them?" Arthur asked reaching to hold Merlin's hand as they walked back to their room "their mad, insane, brilliant, friendly but they was they laugh like they know something I don't scares me" Merlin admitted, Arthur shrugged "they most likely do" "that's comforting" Merlin groaned resting his head on Arthur's shoulder as they walked.

**So there the end of another chapter.**

**I thought of this chapter while I was listening to short stack, if you've never heard of them I pity you, looked them up on utube this is my fave song by them .com/watch?v=iOh8jJi9FjM **

**Nimi1611 xoxox.**

**p.s I know I've done this before but Kim I'm sorry I yelled at you...Again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok just like to point out that I don't really know anything about pregnancy, I don't really care if you think I'm an idiot for writing a story were one of the mina characters is pregnant in case you haven't notice Merlin is a guy and in real like guys can't get pregnant so I can do whatever I want besides his pregnancy was made possible by magic so it'd be different anyway.**

Chapter 7

A month and a half had passed; Merlin was starting to loss his energy quicker than normal. A fact that worried Arthur but of course Gaius claimed that this was normal in a male pregnancy and Arthur shouldn't worry Merlin just need to sleep more. Uther was still distant while Morgona and Gwen were the opposite they spent nearly every day keeping Merlin company while was forced to perform his duties as prince.

"Arthur are you sure this is a good idea?" Merlin asked for the 8th time that morning

"Yes Merlin I'm sure it's a brilliant idea. How long do you think we can keep this hidden? Sooner or later you're going to start showing then what? People will notice" Arthur groaned fixing Merlins jacket,

"I know but do you have to announce it to everyone? Why can't we just tell a couple of people and have them spread it around? That way every one will find out and I won't have to be there to see their reaction" Merlin complained, Arthur wasn't paying any attention to him any more as he got them ready. Arthur was beyond caring what people thought about his family as long as they didn't try to hurt Merlin "come on Merlin time to tell the world" Arthur grabbed Merlin around the waist pulling him out onto the balcony after him. Merlin took one look out at the crowd eagerly waiting what their prince had to say. "Yep this has to be the worst idea in history" Merlin thought to himself.

()()

Arthur turned around to see Merlin staring at his own feet trying to avoid the crowed. He reached over and took hold of Merlins hand "don't worry it'll be fine" he whispered close to Merlins ear, breath tickling Merlin's neck. Turning back to the crowd Arthur cleared his throat.

"People of Camelot I have Called you here today to tell you all something that is not only going to change my life for the better but hopefully bring joy to this kingdom" Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled nervously "this is Merlin he is my husband and _mother_ of my child" Arthur laughed at Merlin's shocked face when the crowd brook into cheers.

"Told you it'd be fine" Arthur smiled winking at Morgona  
"you...you step this up" Merlin accused, Arthur and Morgona put on mock faces of hurt and disbelief  
"No I didn't" Arthur deafened himself "yes you didn't, the two of you, you already told most of them" Merlin still couldn't believe that they had made him stand up there and watch as Arthur told everyone he was pregnant even though they already knew.

"Merlin we would never do that" Morgona rested a hand on his shoulder  
"but"  
"Merlin the people are celebrating, can't you hear them, they are happy for us. Can you not just except that" Arthur held Merlin's face in his hands "please?"  
"Fine" Merlin gave in, who cares if the people already knew their not judging him that's all he cared about  
"good because Gwen and I are coming to talk to you tomorrow about some baby things" Morgona called walking off, no doubt to find Gwen to plane some sort of way to torture him by turning something he should love talking about into a very boring afternoon.

()()()

"Merlin love are you ok" Arthur asked as Merlin leant most of his weight on against Arthur  
"Yeah it's just been a long day" Merlin smiled weakly  
"do you still have the nightmares?" Arthur already knew the answer; he'd woken up many nights to find Merlin curled up against him whimpering in his sleep. The nightmares were always different but in all of them Arthur or the baby got hurt.

"Yeah" Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder "but there not as bad when your there"  
"then I guess I'll just have to miss training more often" Arthur picked Merlin up and smiled as he fell asleep in his arms.

**Wow no more assignments for a while-I hope. Thanks for reading review if you've got the time. **

**Ily xoxox nimi1611.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

In the third month of his pregnancy Merlin began to show, he gave trying to hide the bump that was growing with each passing day. At first he had felt silly about his pregnancy showing until one night Arthur lent down and kissed his stomach just as he was about to fall asleep. Although Merlin was physically healthy he still lost his energy quicker then he should and felt tired most of the time. At a feast held in Arthur's honour Merlin almost had almost collapsed, Arthur of course panicked and all but forced Merlin to stay in bed. To Merlin's annoyance Gaius agreed with Arthur and told Merlin that bed rest was probably the best thing for him. Arthur made sure Merlin was never left alone, there had been occasions where Arthur had almost been dragged away from Merlin fulfil his duties as prince. The last time the guards came looking for Arthur one of them had made the mistake of telling him Merlin was not the most important thing in his life, Arthur had spun around and punched the guard in the face before Merlin even knew what was going on. The guards had left them alone since.

Looking out the window Merlin sighed. He graved the sunlight; he wanted to feel the sun on his skin and the grass under his fingers. All he has to do was convince Arthur.

()()()()

Lying on the covers of their bed with his hands resting comfortably on his ever growing bump Merlin watched as Arthur dressed waiting for the right moment to ask. He watched as Arthur pulled his shirt over his head only to look over at Merlin in adoration

"Arthur?" Merlin called nervously  
"yes Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he tried to fix his own hair  
"If I asked for something would you give it to me?" Merlin asked hesitantly  
"why? What are you planning?"  
"Nothing just answer the question please" Arthur smiled and kissed the top of Merlins head  
"yes Merlin for you I'd do anything"  
"even if you though it was a bad idea?" Merlin smiled hoping Arthur would give in  
"what are you trying to ask me Merlin?" Arthur sighed  
"I want to go outside for a while" Merlin could see the conflict on Arthur's face. On one side Arthur knew this was probably a bad idea, what if Merlin collapsed again? But on the other spending all day everyday inside could not be good for Merlin or the baby.  
"On one condition"  
"anything" Merlin laughed "I carry you outside" before Merlin could protest Arthur had scooped him up in his arms and was carrying him out into the castle garden

()()()()()

When Arthur reached the garden still holding Merlin in his arms Arthur sat down and leant against a tree with Merlin resting on his chest. They sat in the sun talking about what Merlin's life had been like before he came to Camelot when Merlin jerked up suddenly  
"what is it" Arthur asked worried pushes some hair out of Merlins eyes  
"did...did you feel that?" Merlin could barley believe what had just happened  
"what? Feel what Merlin?" Merlin grabbed one of Arthur's hands and placed it over his stomach. Arthur felt a slight kicked against his hand,  
"Merlin was" He didn't know what to say "yeah Arthur that was the baby" Merlin smiled, Arthur lent down and kissed Merlin's stomach "I love you both" "I know we love you to" Merlin grinned. A guard walked out to find them  
"Prince Arthur there are some people here who say they know lord Merlin" he bowed to them "send them in" Arthur thanked the guard as he walked away. Merlin turned his head to see the two people he'd missed most. "Mum Will" he called rising to his feet.

"Merlin" came to responses at once, his mother first tugging him into a strong hug,  
"we thought, we heard you had been found out, then there were the rumours that the prince had saved you" Hunith sobbed into her sons shoulder.  
"it's ok Mum, I'm fine and Arthur did save me" Merlin was a little confused when his mother pulled away and looked at him then he realised no one from his Eldor knew about him and Arthur "that man the guard, he called you lord Merlin, why did he do that?" Will asked, Merlin just stood there stunned with no idea what to do.

From the looks Merlin was getting Arthur knew something was up. Standing up beside Merlin Arthur took hold of one of Merlin's hand "are you ok? Do you want to leave?" Merlin shook his head, sure he was fine the only thing wrong was his family was standing in front of his expecting some kind of explanation and he had no idea what to say.

"what's wrong with you Merlin?" will asked  
"nothing is wrong with him, he's perfectly fine" Arthur growled he hated it when people assumed Merlin was sick, ok there had been the morning sickness but Merlin was past that now-he hoped. Merlin looked at Arthur who squeezed his hand in support, taking a deep breath Merlin turned back to his family

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Arthur and I are married, I... we cast a spell that allows male sorceress to carry children. It saved me from death and now Arthur and I are going to have a baby" Merlin said in a rush feeling awkward waiting for his mother's response.  
"oh Merlin why didn't you tell me before. I would have come sooner" Hunith pulled Merlin into another hug, Merlin looked over at his friend. Will stood there with a mixture of horror and disgust on his face "will"  
"don't...Merlin don't. You can't be serious. This is madness; it goes against everything that natural in the world. You're a freak" will yelled  
"Will please" Merlin tired to make his friend see that he was not evil but he was cut off by an angry Arthur

"shut up NOW" Arthur hissed, anger dripping from his words "you've hurt my Merlin. Now you have to choices, you can apologize and hope Merlin forgives you because I won't or leave this city and never come back"  
"that's right protect the freak" Will hit the ground before he finished his sentence, a bruise already forming on his face from where Arthur had punched him. Calling for the guards Arthur ordered them to make sure Will left the city and never came back before he wrapped his arms around Merlin waist leading him back inside, Merlins mum following close beside her son.

Arthur hated it when people acted as if there was something wrong with Merlin, like he was infected with some sort of disease, he had put up with it from some people in the past but that idiot had hurt Merlin with his words. Arthur decided that no one would ever get the chance again.

**So there's another chapter hope you like it. Sorry if you're a fan of will, it's not that I have anything against him it's just that I find that he kinda gets in the way of Merlin Arthur slash. Thanks for reading review if u feel like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the people who have been reviewing, you make my day so much better and inspire me to continue with this story. **

Chapter 9

A lot had changed in 2 months.  
Hunith had moved to Camelot to better help care for her son and to be there to know and help looking after her grandchild. It was revealed that Gaius had known Merlin sense he was a baby and was actually his god father. Morgona had taken a not so unexpected protective motherly nature towards Merlin and the baby, making sure all guests of the court respected Merlin or in some cases had thrown her wine in some nobleman's faces. If nothing had changed it was Uther, the way he completely ignored Merlin and the fact that in only a couple more months he was going to be a grandfather was begging to get to Arthur. More than once Arthur had found himself wishing he could yell and scream at his father for doing to this, everyone else was happy for them why the hell couldn't he be. Merlin had also changed....but that was because of his pregnancy, he was still his happy smiling goofy self only changing into his more serious side when Arthur returned at night angry and upset at his father. Now that he was in his sixth month of pregnancy Merlin was begging to have some weird food cravings.

()()())()

Rolling over in their bed, Merlin groaned pulling the sheet up to cover his face unable to get to sleep. He sat up suddenly wanting some sort of food he would have never imagined eating before he was pregnant.  
"Arthur" he whispered poking Arthur's side  
"mmmhhh what?" Arthur mumbled still mostly asleep  
"I'm hungry" Merlin tried poking him again  
"Yeah sure we can go swimming" Arthur mumbled into his pillow.  
Sighing Merlin reverted to drastic measures he was sue Arthur would be angry with him for.

"Arthur" he hissed  
"oh god Arthur wake up. _PLEASE" _he grabbed Arthur hand squeezing it as if he was in pain  
"what Merlin? What is it what's wrong" Arthur almost jumped out of the bed  
"nothing I just want something to eat" Merlin smiled innocently  
"WHAT? Merlin do you have any idea what was going through my head then. How many horrible ideas that I thought of" Arthur hissed  
"sorry" Merlin hide his head behind a pillow  
"it's ok Merlin just please don't do that to me again" Arthur laid back down beside Merlin pulling the pillow away from his face "deal?" he asked tickling Merlin's side smiling when Merlin couldn't stop himself laughing as he tried to get away from Arthur "deal?" Arthur asked again  
"ok...ok deal just stop please" Merlin said through his laughter, Arthur stoped ticking instead he was happy just to hold Merlin in his arms  
"now what kind of food would you like?" Merlin smiled as he told Arthur his latest craving.

()()())(())

Arthur groaned looking around the palace kitchen.  
How in the hell was he meant to find apple cherry pudding with extra blueberries, raisins, sugar and honey on top with sliced banana on the side. When he was pretty sure that so such food existed and Merlin had most likely listed all the food he craved Arthur decided it was be far easier just to make to food himself and not have to deal with the angry cook. He was wrong. After about 10 minutes he was covered in flour and about to smash a bowl of cherries.  
This was how Morgona found him.

()()()()()

"Arthur what are you doing?" Morgona called leaning against the door frame  
"Merlins hungry" Arthur mumbled not really caring what she wanted far more interested in trying not to cut his fingers  
"you do realise you have flour in your hair right?" she moved to stand on the opposite side of then bench from him  
"no Morgona when the bag exploded I saw that it covered every other part of me just not my hair" he sighed  
"what are you doing anyway maybe I can help" she offered  
"Merlin's hungry I was trying to make him some food because the cook is asleep but I don't have a glue what I'm doing" Arthur admitted  
"well them it's lucky you've got me" she smiled pushing him out of her way so she could try and fix the mess Arthur had made.

20 minutes latter Arthur watched as Morgona added the extra honey onto the top of Merlins pudding. "I never said thank you" Arthur murmured  
"It's ok I don't really mind cooking" Morgona looked up at him giving him a small smile  
"No. well yes thank you for this but I was talking about everything you've done for Merlin and the baby" Arthur admitted, Morgona stopped what she was doing "you never had to. I promised I'd help you look after them and I will besides I see Merlin as a little brother now and no one hurts my family" her face turned into an evil smile  
"I...I think I want you to be the babies godmother" Arthur blurted out  
"what? Do you mean it?" Morgona looked like a child that was being teased with her favourite toy  
"yes"  
"Yeah sure but do you think Merlin would mind?" she tried not revealed how excited she was  
"he'll think its brilliant" Arthur could already see Merlin's reaction in his head  
"ok then I'd love to" she smiled  
"Good" Arthur nodded.

Morgona handed Arthur the tray holding Merlins pudding on it  
"tell him you made it. I won't say anything it'll be our little secret" she promised "oh and Arthur thank you" she called before disappearing from where ever it was she came from.

(()()()()

Closing the door behind him Arthur quietly walked over to the bed "Merlin I brought you your food" he sat down on the bed putting the plate down on his bedside table "Merlin" he whispered again leaning over to look at his loves face. Merlin was asleep, he'd gone through all that and here Merlin was asleep with an innocent smile on his face. Well he did look rather sweet when he was sleeping. With that thought in mind Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin drifting back to sleep.

()()())()()

That night Merlin didn't have a single nightmare.

**So there's another chapter, tell me what u think, tell me what u think, this chapter goes out to anyone who's family has hidden something major and important and kinda scary about something that's wrong with ur most loved family member. **

**Nimi1611 ily xxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten 

"Merlin Arthur wake up" Morgona ordered as she stormed into their chambers  
"huh? What's going on?" Merlin mumbled trying to hide his head in Arthur's shoulder, Arthur laughed and pulled the sheet up to cover Merlins face so her could sleep more  
"are you both depth I said get up" Morgona hissed, Merlin groaned pulling the blanket off his face sitting up "what is it Morgona?" Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulder pulling him over to rest on his chest  
"I have a surprise for you" she smiled  
"what is it?" Merlin asked suddenly excited  
"Your getting married" Merlin looked confused while Arthur just laughed in her face  
"err...Morgona in case you've forgotten were already married, you were there remember" he said slowly like he was talking to a four year old  
"yes I know Arthur but I was the only one...so your renewing your vows in front of everyone. Oh and there's going to be a feast for the two of you afterwards. I have it all planned so you better not ruin my plans Arthur Pendragon" she warned  
"wait" Merlin suddenly realised "it is what Gwen was doing, why she hasn't been to see me in a while" Morgona nodded at Merlins smile.

())()()()

7 hours later Arthur found himself standing on front of a crowd-mostly their friends- to re-marry Merlin. Morgona had decided that sense Merlin was the one carrying their child that he would be the wife and mother on their family.  
"Would you stop playing with your shirt" Morgona scowled, it had been Merlins idea for Morgona to be his maid of honour, although Arthur thought it was stupid, in fact this whole thing was stupid, they were already married why the hell did they have to do it again, no formal ceremony was going to make their love stronger but the idea had excited Merlin so Arthur gave in and let them have their fun.  
"S...Sorry" Arthur smiled and looked away.

Music began to play as Merlin walked down the aisle with Hunith and Gaius on either side of him. Arthur had known Merlin was beautiful but now he was so much more. As Merlin reached Arthur Gaius and Hunith let go of his arms. Hunith kissed her sons check before they took their seats.  
"Hi" Merlin blushed when he saw Arthur staring at him  
"you look" Arthur couldn't find the words instead he just leant forwards and crashed their lips together  
"ARTHUR" Morgona screamed "that part comes LATER" she hissed  
"sorry" Arthur frowned "don't be" Merlin pushed dome hair out of Arthur's eyes  
"ahem" they turned to see a familiar face "why do I have the feeling we've had this conversation before?" the priest stated Merlin blushed much to Arthur's amusement "oh go on then you might as well continue again" Arthur laughed holding Merlin's hand.

()()()())(

For the second time Morgona stood on the side lines and watched as Arthur and Merlin pledged themselves to each other. This was better than before, they were happier, last time it had been rushed, a way of saving Merlin's life, hidden in a small cell with no one around. Now it was out in the open with fresh air, the sun and the people they loved. Merlin and Arthur fumbled through their vows laughing at each other. More than once Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes and forgotten what he was saying. It was better this way Morgona decided, they had only just meet before, true they had loved each other but now their love was strong then many people realised. Now they were each other's world.

()()())()()

The feast past smoothly. There was music, dancing, food-all of Merlin's favourites- wine and a giant cake. Arthur had refused even a single drop of wine, arguing that if Merlin couldn't drink then why should he. They danced until Merlin's feet hurt. When they had cut the cake Gwen and Morgona had jumped out from behind them and shoved pieces of cut in their faces. Merlin had licked his lips and laughed with Gwen while Arthur looked horrified for about two seconds before throwing a handful of cake into Morgona's hair. It had been a good night but the end of it Arthur could see how tired and weak Merlin was feeling even if the others couldn't. Without even thinking Arthur walked over to Merlin and hauled into his arms  
"we'll be leaving now if that's alright with you all" Arthur really couldn't have cared less if people did care  
"Arthur what are you doing?" Morgona giggled –obviously drunk- with Gwen –again drunk-  
"back to our room of course" Arthur winked "it is out wedding night after all" Arthur called walking out of the hall. Behind him he could hear Gwen and Morgona laughing while Gaius rambled on about stupid boys and why didn't they realise Merlin was in no condition to even think about doing that.

()()()()()()

Looking up from where he had been laid down on the bed Merlin saw Arthur pulling his shirt over his head before lying down next to him  
"do you want to?" Merlin stumbled; Arthur laughed "no Merlin. I can wait you just sleep now" Arthur smiled leaning down like he did every night to kiss Merlin's stomach, there baby before moving back up to kiss Merlin  
"love you" Merlin mumbled rolling over resting his head on Arthurs chest "love you to. Sleep well my Merlin" he smiled as Merlin feel asleep in his arms.

()()()()

**Thanks to Merlinarthur for the idea for this chapter hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks for reading; I'd love to know what you think. Thank you to my sister who had been reviewing and reading this story ever sense I began it. Ily nimi1611 xoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This Merlin decided was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Sitting in his chair Merlin watched as Arthur and Morgona fought over the baby's crib, they were literally on either side of this holding it tightly trying to pull it away from the other.  
"Morgona I'm serious let it " Arthur yelled  
"Arthur I'm telling you the room down the hall would be much better for the baby not this one" she tugged on the crib  
"And I'm telling you this is my child NOT yours. Merlin and I are the parents not you. WE will decided were our child sleeps. NOT YOU" he pulled the crib out of her grasp, it slipped through his fingers crashing into a wall as he yelled. Merlin was of his seat and next to Arthur resting a hand on his shoulder holding his face with the other in a second  
"Arthur it's ok" he whispered gently stroking the side of Arthur face  
"Merlin what are you doing? You're meant to be sitting down" Arthur protested  
"not until you calm down" Merlin leant up and kissed him  
" I'm clam now will you please sit down I don't want you collapsing on me again"  
"that as one time" Merlin groaned  
"one time is enough thank you now sit" Merlin frowned but returned to his seat on the other side of the room, Arthur followed his, standing behind Merlin Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin shoulders. Gwen whispered something in Morgona's eye that had her beaming in delight  
"Gwen that's a brilliant idea" she smiled  
"what is?" Merlin asked looking back over at them  
"sense we obviously can't agree it's up to you. Would you rather your baby's room be down the hall where we can all reach them like Morgona and I think" Gwen spoke hopefully  
"or would you rather their room be in here right next door to yours" Morgona pulled a face at the idea as she spoke. Merlin looked at both Morgona and Arthur before taking a moment to think.

"Well" Morgona complained almost a second later  
"let him think" Arthur snapped, Merlin looked up thankfully at him.  
"I...I think I want to baby's room to be here, as close as possible to Arthur and I. I...I couldn't live with myself if something happened to the baby and we couldn't reach them because they were down the hall" Merlin said sadly, Arthur lent down and rest his head on Merlin's shoulder  
"that will never happen" he kissed the side of Merlin's neck.  
"Right we better get stared then only a month and a bit left to go" Gwen smiled sweetly; Morgona didn't agree with merlins choices to but she accepted his reasons. Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss before joining the others in setting up the nursery.

Merlin sat and watched. It was not as simple as they believed it would be. Even though they agreed on most things Arthur and Morgona argued about a lot of smaller things in the end they left all decision making to Merlin. It took them about 3 days but by the time the room was ready Merlin completely and utterly adored it. Only just over a month and he'd be able to hold his baby when the sun rose and rock them to sleep when the night fell.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A month and two nights before the birth the birth of their baby Merlin sat staring out at the stars as if they gave him the answers to his questions. Arthur woke up to find the bed next to him empty. Looking around he saw Merlin sitting on the window sill running his hand over his fully grown bump, a constant reminder that their baby would be here soon. Climbing out of the bed Arthur tip toed over to Merlin and kneeled down next to him.  
"Hey" he kissed Merlin knee  
"hi" Merlin looked down at him  
"what are you doing up so late?" Arthur stood up now holding his hand out to Merlin  
"couldn't sleep" Merlin shrugged  
"come on let's get you back into bed it cold out here" Merlin didn't say anything he just let Arthur lead him back to the bed.

Wrapping his arm around Merlin he pulled the covers over them with the other, Arthur couldn't stop the feeling that there was something wrong with Merlin. Moving closer to Arthur Merlin knew he couldn't keep the way he was feeling a secret forever. Arthur gently ran a hand over Merlin's stomach smiling at the way it made Merlin wriggle closer to him  
"I'm scared" Merlin whisper, this shocked Arthur for about 2 seconds  
"oh what?" he asked lifting Merlin's chin up to look at him  
"what comes next"  
"Merlin you don't need to worry about the birth. Gaius will be there, your mother as well. I'll be right there with you and if all else fails you'll have your magic. Nothing is going to happen to you and the baby" Arthur promised  
"I know, this has to be the 8th time you've told me this" Merlin laughed  
"you should listen then" Arthur held Merlin tighter now  
"it's just"  
"just what" Arthur was worried now  
"after the baby is born. I'll still be a sorcerer your father still hates my kind. I know he's kept me alive for this long but that's only because I'm carrying your child and heir. What happens after the baby is born and he can kill me without harming it" Merlin's shaking as he spoke was what scared Arthur the most  
"Merlin look at me" he did "I swear I will never let that happen. You are my everything and I will not let Uther harm a single inch of you or any part of our family" Arthur locked eyes with Merlin as he spoke and Merlin felt a little better  
"so your planning on having more than one child are you" he teased  
"well" Arthur mused "I would like a son and daughter"  
"are you serious they'd end up just like you and Morgona" Merlin laughed  
"were not that bad" Arthur deafened  
"you were fighting over the crib" Merlin stated as if it proved his point.

They laughed until Merlin fell asleep. As he watched Merlin sleep Arthur though about how far he'd go to keep his word. Merlin was worth anything

**Ok so here is the 3****rd**** last chapter. I may or may not be doing a sequel to this. If u would like one please tell me. Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Merlin looked up as the door slammed shut. Arthur stormed across the room throwing his sword as the nearest wall before he sank the ground holding his head in his hands. Practically panicking Merlin made his way over to Arthur. Sitting down beside Arthur Merlin wrapped an arm around his shoulder lifting his chin up to look at him with the other  
"what's wrong?"  
Arthur shook his head "I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I haven't got a choice" he sobbed  
"what's going on?" Merlin whispered, feeling the fear running through Merlin Arthur held his face in his hands  
"nothing is going to happened to you or our baby, you understand that right" Merlin nodded "it's just"  
"just what?" Arthur looked away  
"there's some sort of out in the forest. My father had orders me and my men to go and kill it. I have to go" Merlin took a deep breath "when do you have to leave?" he asked  
"Arthur looked up at him with sad eyes "this afternoon before the sun sets"  
"how long will you be" Merlin rested his head against Arthur's shoulder "No more than 3 days. Merlin I promise I'll be here for the birth you have to believe me" Arthur was begging Merlin to understand, Merlin kissed him lightly "I know. Besides there's still 3 weeks before the baby comes" Merlin closed his eyes savouring the time they had left together.

(()()()()(

Arthur had left an hour ago. Watching the sun set out of the window he had watched Arthur and his men ride out through Merlin felt alone for the 1st time sense he meet Arthur. Turning away from the window Merlin fell to his knees as pain ripped through his body. His breathing quickened as he squeezed his eyes shit trying to block out some of the pain that burned him from the inside out. He groaned desperate for the pain to stop  
"help" he tired to yell, he hissed as his body burned him again. He looked up at the door hoping for someone to come and save him, when none come he fell to his side, sweat covering his face, breathing quickly, eyes shut tightly.

()()()()()()

Standing outside Merlins room Morgona heard Merlin yell desperately for help. Barging through the door she threw herself on the ground beside him.  
"Merlin...Merlin what's wrong?" she begged him to tell her  
"it hurts. Make it stop PLEASE" he clung at her  
"GAUIS HUNITH" she screamed trying to get Merlin to stand so she could move him to the bed

"Morgona what is it?" Gaius stopped when he saw Merlin "Get him on the bed" he ordered. Hunith and Morgona helped Merlin lay down on the bed. They stood back as Gaius looked over him  
"Merlin open your eyes, look at me" his voice softened, Merlin opened his eyes "Merlin look at me. You've gone into an early labour the baby is coming now" Merlin shook his head  
"NO... Arthur... Arthur's not here" Merlin moaned, Hunith sat down beside her son and held his hand "sshh love it'll be alright" she promised  
"no need Arthur" Merlin groaned as he was hit by another contraction.

Morgona stood on the other side of the room with Gwen  
"stay here with Merlin. Help him as best you can" she ordered  
"why? Where are you going?" Gwen seemed confused  
"to find Arthur and bring him back" Morgona turned and left the room.

()()()()(

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to find Arthur as she thought it would be. Riding up to them she could hear some of the drunken men singing. She just hoped Arthur wasn't one of them. Getting off her horse she ran over to find Arthur. Arthur laughed at his drunken friends. They had been toasting Merlin and the new baby making the occasional joke at the idea of Arthur being a father. Turning away from them he saw Morgona running over to him  
"Morgona" he called as she reached him  
"Arthur...you need to come...Merlin. Baby...coming now" she gasped through heavy breaths. Arthur had about 2 seconds to register this information, Merlin was in labour and he wasn't there, before a knight handed him the rains to a horse. He didn't registered getting on the horse, he never heard his knights yelling his wishes of luck or even Morgona ridding next to him. All he could think about was Merlin and his baby. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

()()()()()()

Jumping from the sound of the door slamming shut Gaius was shocked to see Arthur, he did look frantic and possibly ready to attack but it was still Arthur and he was still here.  
"How is he" Arthur demanded  
"Merlin is tried and in a lot of pain but that is normal" Gaius smiled  
"but it's too early, the baby shouldn't be here for another 3 weeks at least" Arthur was still frantic no matter what Gaius said  
"Arthur the baby and Merlin are going to be fine. Merlin however needs you now" Gaius scowled the prince. Arthur ignored what the man was telling him walking over to Merlin.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered as he sat behind his husband pulling him up to rest on his chest  
"Arthur" Merlin smiled weakly "your here"  
"of course I'm here. I promised I would be didn't I" he kissed the top of Merlins head "you need to push ok" Arthur entwined his fingers with Merlins  
"I can't" Merlin squeezed Arthurs hands biting back another groan  
"yes you can Merlin. I'm right here with you. You need to do this for yourself and the baby"  
"the baby" Merlin smiled  
"yes Merlin our baby, come on I know you can do this" Arthur kissed Merlins neck  
"Merlin you need to push now" Gaius told him and on his next contraction Merlin pushed with all he had, leaning back against Arthur squeezing his hands trying not to scream  
"I can see a head. One more push Merlin, that's all it'll take. It'll all be over" Gaius promised and Merlin believed him. He pushed until he heard a crying sound and Arthur laughing as he kissed Merlin.  
"Congratulations my friends you have a beautiful baby boy" Gaius placed the baby boy in Merlins arms who hugged him gently afraid he'd squish him. After Merlin Arthur held his baby boy, laughing as his small son grabbed hold of his finger. He eventually passed his son on to his grandmothers who was crying with joy. Lying back against Arthur "I love you" was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

()()()())

"Now all he needs it a name" Morgona laughed watching Gaius hand the baby back to Hunith  
"your right" Merlin looked up at Arthur  
"no way. You did all the work you get to choice the name" Arthur smiled, Merlin thought for a minute "I kind of like Lucas" (thank you to my brilliant sister kimi for the name) Merlin looked around nervously  
"perfect" Gaius and Hunith laughed at Merlin's shy smile  
"it suits him. Prince Lucas Pendragon. I love it" Arthur smiled moving from behind Merlin to take his son from Hunith.  
"He is a very cute baby" Gwen spoke up for the 1st time in a while  
"of course he is" Merlin snapped  
"he's the cutest baby that had ever been born" Hunith reassured her son  
"that includes you Morgona" Arthur teased  
"will he have magic" come a voice from behind them

Everyone but Merlin who was already facing the door turned to see Uther standing in the doorway. Arthur backed up towards Merlin gently handing him their son before standing protectively in front of them.  
"I...I don't know" Merlin whispered hugging his son close to his chest  
"you say you were born with it" Merlin nodded "then he could have been too"  
"I suppose but" Uthers sigh cut him off "I cannot risk my own, so. I hereby lift the ban on magic in my kingdom" Uther smiled awkwardly. Merlin was shocked, everyone one was  
"you mean this father?" Arthur didn't take a step away from Merlin in case it was all a trick  
"yes" Uther nodded "I'd just like the chance to know my grandson, not now of course but when you've all calmed down a bit" Uther smiled again before leaving.

(())())()()

It was much later when everyone had left. With Merlin asleep beside him and his small son asleep in the cradle Merlin had wanted in their room for the 1st couple of nights after the birth that it really hit Arthur. He was a father. He was scared to death but oddly excited about what was coming next. He was just glad he had Merlin with him.

**So there is another chapter. There will only be one more chapter of this story. However sense so many of u have said yes I am happy to report that there will be a sequel to this. I'd like to thank my sister kimi for coming up with the name. Nimi1611 ily xoxooxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 the end

**This is the end. I'm actually kind of sad to say that.**

Chapter 13- the end for now.

"Lucas" Arthur leant over his sons bed It had been 3 years sense he first held his son "Lucas, come on sweetie time to wake up" Arthur laughed to himself, of all the things Merlin could have passed on this their son it had to be his love of sleeping in. Their son had ended up with golden hair just like Arthur's but his eyes match Merlin's expected for the hint of magic that shone in Merlin's. They had found out when Lucas had grown to be 6 months old that he did not posses magic.  
"fine if you won't wake up I'll just have to take you to your daddy" Arthur laughed picking his son up, the moment he was in Arthur's arms Lucas began to laugh and squeal  
"so your awake now are you" Arthur smiled down at his song who was now trying to climb onto his shoulder  
"dada" he laughed wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck  
"oh so he would wake up" Merlin laughed when he saw Arthur walking into the room  
"apparently"  
"Daddy" Lucas yelled reaching for Merlin. Merlin smiled and took his young son away from Arthur  
"I swear he is too much like you" Arthur groaned as Lucas fell asleep again in Merlins arms  
"mmmhhh" Merlin put Lucas down in their bed "maybe now but when he's older he'll be just as brave and strong as you are, he'll make a great king" Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck pulling him down for a kiss, Arthur laughed holding Merlin around his waist "I'm not even king yet and your making plans for him"  
"well every parent has to think about their child's future" Merlin teased. At that moment Lucas decided to wake up screaming for his daddy. Merlin gave Arthur his best puppy dog eyes face, looking over at Merlin Arthur groaned  
"come on Lucas lets go play outside" the little boy jumped off the bed and ran out the door  
"hey wait for me" Arthur called running after him. Merlin just laughed.

()()()()()()

Merlin sat laughing outside watching Arthur try and catch Lucas; the young boy had run onto the training field and staring annoying the knights  
"Merlin don't just sit there laughing make him stop" Arthur yelled, Merlin sat and smiled until Arthur tripped over a twig  
"Lukey" come on leave dada alone ok" Merlin picked his son up and placed his on his shoulders  
"no..Dada" Lucas complained

"You can stay and watch but no more running out there ok" Merlin sat back down on the stairs with Lucas jumping on his lap trying to see Arthur better.  
(()())()()()()

Later that night Arthur and Merlin found themselves alone for the 1st time in a while  
"Arthur" Merlin moaned as Arthur bite his neck  
"mmh bed" Arthur licked the curve between his neck and shoulder  
"good idea" Merlin laughed as Arthur pushed Merlin onto the bed climbing on top of him  
"I love the way you look beneath me" Arthur ripped Merlins cloths away  
"shut up" Merlin bucked his hips as Arthur run a hand along his quickly hardening prick  
"oh god Arthur, what are you waiting for" Merlin clung at his shoulders as Arthur pushed a finger inside of him  
"my, my Merlin so impatient" Arthur teased him adding a second finger and a third  
"Yes I am when it comes to you. Please Arthur" Merlin pushed down on Arthurs fingers.

Pulling his fingers away Arthur gave Merlin a quick smiled before pushing himself inside of Merlin. They didn't last long clinging to each other, thrusting against each other. Merlin groaned throwing his head back when Arthur pumped his cock in time with his thrust. With an almost desperate scream Merlin came with Arthur's name on his lips. Arthur couldn't last any longer when he felt Merlin tighten around him; he came long and hard deep inside Merlin. Pulling out of Merlin gently his kissed his husband until he heard Merlin breathing softens, a sign that he was asleep.

())()()()

As he watched Merlin sleep Arthur couldn't help but think about how happy he was that all that time ago he walked into the cells and found Merlin.

**So this is the end. For now. The squeal will be up in less than 3 weeks- I hope, look out for it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have decided to dedicate this entire story to my sister Kim( smile kimi) and my new friend MerlinArthur ( I won't say his real name) thank you guys without all your help and kind words I would have never finished this. Ily all nmi1611 xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxx.**


End file.
